


Enemy Below

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The Seaview is sent out on a mission to check the defense grid. Only to be caught in a trap by a neutral country.





	1. Chapter 1

Admiral Jiggs Starke was awaiting word from ONI and other search groups. In regard to the position of the Seaview having to been ordered to check the South Pacific defensive grid. They were sent out over a week ago with orders from Admiral Johnson of ONI to investigate on any type of sightings of any neutral submarines that might be in the area.

From what sources having advised ONI in regard to certain key missiles been stolen from the silo's. As of this point five of the 30 missiles from the silo's have been taken. And ONI needs to know the answers as to who and why they are doing this in the first place.

Admiral Starke working inside of his office. He kept on looking at the Fax machine and computer on whether or not any type of information was forth coming. Its been almost three days since the last report from Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson.

There last report had stated they were moving into an area for where their radar systems were showing a positive reading for a neutral submarine. And ever since that time, nothing else has been sent back to ONI in regard to their position and what was found.

*************************************

Three days prior............

Currently the Seaview were checking the bottom of the defense grid. So far there hasn't been any type of tremors to upset the balance of the grid and the missiles that were inside of the silo's.

Both Kowalski and Patterson working along side each other inside of the Control Room. They were able to notice nothing out of the ordinary for the past several hours. Just after reporting to Admiral Nelson, Captain Crane and Commander Morton.

One thing for sure with Admiral Nelson, he was mostly shaking his head having to feel that something wasn't right at this particular time. He had to feel more secured with asking the Captain and Commander Morton to slow the subs speed down a little.

"Aye, Admiral." Commander Morton advised the helmsman to change the speed. While he was able to hear the response back with his orders.

Otherwise when Morton turned his head after giving the order. He noticed that Admiral Nelson was talking very softly to Lee Crane about something of great importance. While seeing him nod his head in agreement.

Commander Morton knew that something was going on between the both of them. He knew that Lee Crane would probably tell him, even though there has been times that he's been mostly left in the dark about certain affairs of the missions they would be on.

And he assume that this mission just might be one of those times...

************************************

Some ten miles away a small trident nuclear submarine from the country of Korea was roaming in the area picking up missiles from the defense grid silo's. So far the captain of the submarine speaking in his native language had ordered his crew of 30 to be ready to pick up the next one coming up in a few moments.

Even though there radar/sonar screens were picking up a vessel some ten miles away. When the captain had walked over to the two stations. Both men working were unable to make it out on just what it might be overall.

Though Captain Sung might of taken a guess that it might be an american submarine having to been ordered into the region. It was at this particular time when he walks away to get on the intercom placing the submarine on general quarters, and telling those men in the missile room to hurry up with bringing in the missile in the silo in spite of the wicked water currents.

It was taking a little too long to bring in the missile. The water currents with trying to bring it in was too dangerous for now. Captain Sung had decided to leave it, while they moved off to check on the submarine coming their way.

He didn't like the fact with leaving the missile in its silo. His superiors were going to be extremely angry to have the entire plan be held up for now.

However for now all of the trident submarine were on high alert. His second-in-command Jun Ling had advised the captain of the dangers with having those missiles on board.

Even though currently Captain Sung was over looking his comments in regard to the safely factor of those abroad. Jun Ling having to be walking over to the sonar/radar stations. He was able to see the submarine moving in closer, while calling the captain over to let him know of the situation.

Captain Sung asked Jun Ling in his native language to have the missile room stand by to fire off four torpedo's in salvo. Hopefully they will be able to catch the american submarine off guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Currently on board the Seaview. Kowalski and Patterson were having a hard time trying to read what was in the screens in front of them. For the past hour or so they were having electrical/wiring problems and asked the techs to come up to check it out. While leaving them blind for the time being.

Even Admiral Nelson, Crane and Commander Morton didn't like the fact the submarine was running blind for the moment. Until both the radar and sonar stations were corrected.

After taking an hour for the technicians to check out the stations. Kowalski and Patterson were told to take over once again. Just after Chief Sharkey after looking it over was able to let the captain know that the two stations were up and running once more.

Taking a few moments to get settled into their seats. Kowalski was feeling some what uncomfortable in his seat. Patterson looks over at his friend to asked. "What's wrong Ski?"

Kowalski started to shake his head some what, like he had done a number of times during the 17 years he has been serving on the Seaview. "I don't know why I feel like I'm getting a red alert in the back of my neck for some odd reason." While he keeps trying to work his controls on the radar screen. "How are your controls Patterson?" He asked while looking around for where the captain just might be located.

"Not good at all Ski. I can't seem to make head or tails of the controls, along with the fact my screen is moving all over the place." He explains while trying to understand with the instruments seem to be going haywire with three targets on the screen.

"Mime to Patterson. What ever it is we need to advise the captain right now." It was at that particular moment when other instruments on the Seaview started to act crazy.

Commander Morton coming from the area of the navigational computer. It was basically showing a 3% marginal difference that wasn't supposed to be happening in the first place. Right away Commander Morton was able to get on the intercom to call the captain to come up front to the Control Room. However it was the reports from Kowalski and Patterson to really have the executive officer reeling overall.

Currently Captain Lee Crane coming from a briefing with Admiral Nelson in his cabin. When he heard the page to come to the Control Room. Noticing the excitement of the crew members. He needed to find out what the hell was going on with Kowalski and Patterson, as he walks over to them.

"Lets have it...What is going on that couldn't wait to get me up here?" He moved in closely to see just what the problem was on the radar/sonar screens.

"It looks like we might have a glitch in the systems. But from what I can see Captain. It does seem to be some type of missiles heading into our position." As Kowalski shows the three blimps on the screen to the captain standing over his shoulder to see the screen.

Patterson was able to say the same thing to the captain as well.

"Damn!" He says before running over to the helmsman station to change course. In the meantime Commander Chip Morton was able to inform the captain about the navigational error on top of everything else that was currently going on.

After making the change. Lee asked Kowalski on whether the three blimps were still moving into their direction.

"Yes sir. It does look like it captain that the three targets are heat seeking missiles." He replied with giving a look at Patterson trying to hold his tongue from the possible chance of an attack.

It was at this moment Captain Lee Crane grabbed the intercom mike. "Attention all hands. Brace for impact we are under attack. This is not a drill....Admiral Nelson come to the Control Room right away."

Throughout the entire submarine. Every crew member having heard the announcement was able to readied themselves for the attack. While Admiral Nelson running out of his cabin was running quickly to head for the Control Room. While hearing the klaxons going off throughout the corridor with certain crew members heading for their battle stations.

While up in the Control Room Captain Lee Crane ordered the helmsman again to change its course to no prevail. Screaming over at Kowalski to asked for how long until impact. "How soon Kowalski?" He asked while holding himself up at the plotting table with Commander Morton bracing himself as well......

"Thirty seconds Captain Crane." Kowalski looked back from his screen to advise the command staff. 

It was when Admiral Nelson arrived into the Control Room from the spiral staircase moving quickly as possible.

Nelson was able to hear Lee Crane ordered one final adjustment to the course. Placing them between the mountain regions at the level of 3000 feet.

Patterson holding on for dear life was able to check his controls one last time. "HERE THEY COME!" He says for everyone to hear before the three missiles hit the top of the mountain range, while the force of the explosion knock the Seaview and its crew spiraling down with the crush depth levels at 5000 feet.

Captain Lee Crane and everyone else inside the Control Room went flying. Including Admiral Nelson falling to the ground to hurt his left leg and shoulder. But he was able to get up on his own for now, while trying to help with the others around him.

Lighting inside the Control Room was at a bare minimal. Along with a number of wiring controls were sparking with fires throughout. Since Commander Morton wasn't hurt, he was able to grab one of the fire extinguishers. Along with the other crew members able to stand on their own to put out the fires.

However for Admiral Nelson...he was able to see that Captain Lee Crane was slowly getting off from the floor. While he was holding the back of his neck for now. Moving over to help him, he asked the captain on whether or not he's fine.

"Just twisted the back of my neck a little. I will be fine with Dr. Jamieson's miracle cures." As he tries to lighted up the mood from the situation at hand.

"Maybe Lee. But for now Commander Morton and I will be making a general check of the entire vessel. While your heading for sickbay, otherwise you need to be escorted by one of the doctors or corpsmen." He says before realizing that Dr. Anthony Sterling just entered the Control Room with two corpsmen following behind. "Dr. Sterling where is Dr. Jamieson?" He asked with bringing Captain Crane over to the gurney that was brought it a moment ago.

"He's in engineering taking care of other patients. Currently we have one dead with 23 others injured." He replied before walking over to Captain Crane to check him out totally.

"Please be sure to give me a full report when ever possible Dr. Sterling." He falls back over to the plotting table to start speaking with Commander Morton. He was currently speaking with the different departments for damage control status.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Sung asked his second-in command Ling on whether or not the three missiles were able to hit the american submarine. While standing over their radar station with Ling having taken over for the duration.

Speaking in their language of Korean. Jun Ling was able to tell the captain that the three missiles were able to hit the top of the mountain range, while causing an aftershock to sink the submarine to the level of five thousand feet. "At this point sir...I have no idea on whether the submarine is completely disable. We won't know for sure on whether we are able to get a closer look. Even though it's going to be dangerous for this Trident nuclear submarine to be able to reach that level without blowing ourselves up." He explains while handing the ear phones over to the crew member coming over to take control.

"Very well carry on. Move the submarine into a closer position. But don't move down until we know for sure on whether the submarine has been disable completely. I will be in my quarters if you need me further." He says before moving off into the aft compartment section to reach his quarters on the third level.

Not all of the crew members on board the trident submarine were Korean. Some of the men from the different neutral countries were able to speak standard English.

When Jun Ling asked his helmsman in English. He was able to tell him to head for the same position of the american submarine, along with informing the missile room to be on stand bye.

Meanwhile he needed to grab the mike from behind the periscope stand. In order to speak with Chow Wu to be sure to watch for any type of reaction from the missiles that were taken from the silo's. Chow Wu also from Korea, he's been with the captain and second-in command for some time now with the different campaigns overseas.

Basically he's a man that doesn't like to take any nonsense from anyone, while coming from a military family. He was rather pissed earlier when they weren't able to bring up the last missile due to the water currents.

Jun Ling asked Chow to be extremely careful with watching the missiles that were taken up from the silo's. "Why are you so worried about them now? Even though there wasn't a problem with bringing them up in the first place."

"Not me....it's the captain that is worried, since our superiors are going to be upset at the fact we weren't able to bring up the rest of the allotment of missiles." He says over the intercom coming from the Control Room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Jamieson and the rest of his staff were having there hands full with taking care of the Seaview crew members. But the one thing he always hated having to be a doctor. Is the fact that he has to do an autopsy to find out why the one crew member Ensign Susan Wallace died during the attack.

And the only female on board that had abstain any type of injuries. Admiral Nelson always said that he had made the wrong decision to aloud women on board the Seaview. It wasn't until 8 years prior that he had made the decision after discussing it with his board of directors. Not all of the command staff were interested in seeing women serve on board. Otherwise Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton agreed to the idea of having them serve, even though only in certain positions.

Diving missions didn't include them, as with on rare occasions to aloud women on the combat teams.

But for Ensign Susan Wallace...she was one of those rare people to serve and the only one to be hosting an alien being inside of her body the past two years. This creature was rescued by the Seaview two years ago having to be the last of its race. And the only way this particular was able to survive. Was the main fact that Susan Wallace agreed to the idea of being a host to this creature and live out her life serving on board the submarine.

One of the main reasons she did this in the first place. Was the fact that she was mostly a loner with having no family to think of. And she wanted to do something really important before her life end.

Any rate.....

Dr. Jamieson went into his office to gather up the require equipment to begin the autopsy. While Dr. Anthony Sterling currently was working on Captain Lee Crane injuries in another section of sick bay.

Lee Crane was trying to sit still on the cot that he was placed on. It would seem that his lower back started to flare up as well from his previous injuries. Dr. Sterling had to give him a muscle relaxer to help with reducing the tightness of the nerves.

"All right Doc...just how long is this going to take?; I need to get back to the Control Room before we are attacked again." He says before trying to move up and off the cot only to be met with pain. As he groans when the nerves started to flare up from the sudden movement.

"It looks like Captain, you won't be going any where for the presence until those spasms lessen. But for now your staying right here for the duration." As Doctor Sterling helps the captain to lay down instead of sitting up. "Take care for now Captain, while I go check on the other crew members."

"Wait Doc....Tell me who was the crew member that died in the attack?" He asked with great concern in his voice.

"Ensign Susan Wallace Captain...And its a real shame to boot after what she has been through the past two years." He says before leaving the alcove feeling some what depressed with the lost of a woman that was really important having to be a true hero.

Dr. Anthony was able to hear the Captain's response just prior of leaving the alcove. "I agree." Crane replied before another spasm hit the lower part of his spine. This time the pain wasn't as bad since the doctor was able to give him the shot.

He was able to remember two years ago. When Ensign Susan Wallace came to Admiral Nelson and himself. To let us know her bold decision for when it came to her to be the host of the alien being. Even though at first she had a slight problem for when it came to her body chemistry in order to join with the creature. 

But after awhile the both of them were able to adjust to the changes. Along with the fact the crew members that worked with her. Were getting adjusted to working with her and the alien inside of her body.

And now they would have to mourn the lost of their comrade in arms with a full burial at sea. Once Dr. Jamieson is finally down with the autopsy and the results of why the both of them died during the missile attack.

***********************************************

Slowly the Seaview was getting back to some what normal. In spite of being on a ledge just above the 5000 feet level. Every crew member were told to try make temp repairs. Until there power reserves would be up to speed. Mainly like with the reactor room and engineering department.

Otherwise for now...most of the key equipment inside of the Control Room were barely together. And they had no idea just where the enemy submarine might be at the moment....

Admiral Nelson, Commander Morton and the other command staff were working extremely hard to have everything working up to speed. While Captain Crane was laid up in sickbay.

And at this particular time it was a time of sorrow with the death of Ensign Susan Wallace. A member of the Communications, Engineering and medical divisions.

Since it was an hour into the autopsy. Dr. Jamieson having the idea as to what killed the crew member. He was able to find that Susan died from head injuries causing the trauma to kill her out right, from hitting the bulk head just after the Seaview was hit by the shock wave.

So with Susan dying instantly...so did the creature inside of her body.


	5. Chapter 5

With all of the work going on inside of the Seaview. Admiral Nelson was speaking with Commander Morton and Commander Stanley Kowalski( Ski's brother) in regard to options on whether or not to send out the mini-sub with a two man crew.

They would be sent out as a ploy to check on the location of the enemy submarine. Even though the depth level was above the 5000 level. They would be able to travel with the latest modifications having been made by the Institute. Since it will not restrict there movements.

Stanley Kowalski advised Admiral Nelson the situation with the mini sub could be dangerous. Since the mini sub doesn't carry any type of weapons on board. "If we use the right time to have the submarine think they are chasing a sensor ghost. It just might give the Seaview a chance to get away."

"True Kowalski....But its going to take some time before all of the repairs will be made to the hull on the lower levels." Admiral Nelson said to the commander while looking at his notes given to him by engineering.

"So what we need at this point is time. Even though we don't know for when the sonar/radar systems will be working again." Kowalski asked with trying to understand the situation better.

"Correct Commander. Lets just hope that we don't get caught with our pants down with having the submarine come after us again." Nelson replied being totally direct with his statement. "Let me call engineering to find out how much more longer with the repairs.

Admiral Nelson grabbed the mike from behind the periscope stand to call CPO Jeffries of engineering. Right away CPO Jeffries answers the page from the bottom level of Seaview the main pumping sector. "Yes sir how can I help you?" He asked while speaking with his repair crew getting ready to pack up their equipment after finishing up the last of the work on the hull.

"How soon will the repairs be done on the hull?" He asked while holding his breath for the response...

"Matter of fact we just finished a few moments ago Admiral. We will be able to lift off the ledge at any time bearing any more problems with being hit with shock waves." He said to the Admiral over the intercom....

"Excellent work Chief Jeffries. We won't be going any where for the moment. I will be sending out the mini sub to investigate the area for any type of sighting on the submarine that was after us." As he looked over at Commander Kowalski and Morton to get started with getting the mini sub ready.

"Yes sir." Chief Jeffries said over the intercom.

Admiral Nelson turned around to face Stanley Kowalski one more time. "And Kowalski...your going to be needing a partner to be with you inside the mini sub. I suggest you pick out someone that your able to trust."

"I understand Admiral." He didn't need a moment to think about who he was going to pick as a partner. He walked slowly over to the radar station for where his brother was working for the moment. Commander Stanley Kowalski goes to tap on his brother's shoulder to let him know that he was chosen for the mission. "Lets go Ski your been chosen as my buddy partner for the mini sub." He said while moving closer over to the plotting table.

Admiral Nelson looks up from his notes and the maps to say the following. "Excellent choice Commander."

"Thanks." It was at that point that Kowalski having to be working his station. He's able to hand over his ear phones to CPO Ron Hanson to take over. While Kowalski walks off behind his brother. Even though he didn't say all that much on the way out of the control room.

After the two were able to leave through the aft entrance near the radio shack. Admiral nelson was able to comment to Commander Morton walking back over from the navigational station. "What's wrong Sir?" He asked with planting himself now at the plotting table.

"Nothing really Chip. I just didn't believe that Kowalski after being picked by his brother. That he didn't have one word to say about the entire matter."

"Yes that is strange on his part. Maybe he will say something to him on the way to the missile room." He says with taking a closer look at the maps in front of him on the table.

"Maybe... but in the meantime Chip. We need to get this submarine ready to get off this ledge once the mini sub calls us with a general report."

"Aye sir. Right away...." All of a sudden there was a flurry of activity with everyone from inside of the Control Room.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as both brothers left the Control Room. Younger brother Kowalski asked his brother Stan as to why he picked him for the mission.

"Why?...Are you serious Ski...I need someone I can trust with me inside the mini sub. And besides we both know just how important this is going to be for the Seaview and the crew."

His brother moved in closer to him in order to let the other crew members pass them in the hallway. "I understand that Stan with the enemy sub on our tails. Because if don't find out there location, everyone on board is going to be dead." His younger brother said before starting to move off towards the missile room. "By the way is there anything else we might need to do with the mission?" He asked with the seriousness of the question directed toward his older brother.

"Pray!" He says with a coldness that had his brother having chills down the back of his neck and ending at the lower part of his spine.

Even since his brother had transferred over to the Seaview a year ago. He was asked by Admiral Nelson after spending almost 22 years serving in the Navy as a diver. Nelson and the Institute were able to come up with a sweet deal in order for Commander Stanley Kowaksi to come on board the Seaview.

He has ever since been involved with all of the special programs developed by Commander Rose Marie Crane...One program having to be the GILS project for where he has been fitted with the stage five Gils. The only diver to work with other divers for the program that can dive into deeper depths just above the 5000 feet level.

However with using the mini sub at the Admiral's behalf. He won't be using the Gils this time around..... 

Afterwards having to finally arrived at the missile room. They found CPO Jeffries and now Chief Sharkey giving the once over for the Mini sub. Both Chief Petty officers looked up from there work to see both brothers walked in looking very determined.

Chief Sharkey stepped down from the platform to let them know the mini sub was all set to go. What they needed to do now was to have them changed into their diving suits.

"Thanks Sharkey. We will change now. Is there anything else we should know about other then the modifications have been made?" Commander Kowalski asked since he didn't have the recent information on the changes that had been made.

"Actually I believe your brother knows about the changes. Since he was asked to attend the last briefing with Admiral Nelson, Captain Crane and Commander Morton." Sharkey says to Commander Kowalski.

It was at this moment when Stanley Kowalski walked over to his brother having to be checking the inside of the mini sub with CPO Jeffries talking softly together.

"Ski...Can I talk to you for a moment before we change." His brother looked up from inside the mini sub.

"What's up Stan?" He asked with stepping down from the platform.

"Since I 'm not up to specks with the latest modifications on the mini sub. Can you be so kind to at least brief me before we leave." He asked with great concern, especially when he goes into a mission blind to certain fact.

"Sure my brother. Give me a minute while I speak with Sharkey, and then I will give you all of the details on what Admiral Nelson and the Institute were able to come up with."

"I can't wait for the surprise of the century." He says to his younger brother while he went off into the corner to speak with Chief Sharkey.


	7. Chapter 7

When his younger brother showed him the list inside of the mini sub. Once they were able to get in properly. Stan Kowalski was very surprised to see the Institute was able to finally to installed the Laser and portable cloaking device.

Even though the device has only reserve power for one hour and thirty minutes before the mini sub will be visible again. However once they are cloaked the enemy submarine with there radar systems will only notice a sensor ghost/glitch.

"Truly remarkable Ski....I just hope we will be able to find the enemy before the energy reserves run out?" He asked with finishing up scanning the list even though there was one other item he needed to ask about. "What about the heat seeking missile was that installed as well?"

"Not this time around Stan. Admiral Nelson didn't get the go ahead to install it just prior to leaving for this mission. I know he must of been pissed off when we had gotten the word to leave."

"No doubt....Any way lets get started. Advise the Control Room we are ready to leave." He asked with setting himself in further in the front seat.

*********************************

It was taking longer then expected for the neutral submarine to reach the area of the american submarine. Between the water currents and making sure the missiles that were taken abroad needed to be secured further.

Captain Sung wasn't all too pleased about it either. When his second-in-command Jun Ling called him when he was inside of his quarters taking a brief rest. Ling was able to say something to the fact that the submarine is just too old. "Too many glitches sir for our men to handle for the moment. It's why I ordered a change in our speed and course in order to avoid the water currents to help protect the missiles having been taken in."

"Never the less Ling how soon before we are able to reach the desire coordinates?; Our superiors just don't need any further delays in this matter." He says some what pissed with having to raise his voice over the public address system."

"Thirty minutes Captain Sung." He says with looking at the results from the navigational computer. Just after one of the on duty crew members walked over with the results.

"Call me when we reach the coordinates." He said with ending the conversation to lay back down onto his bunk.


	8. Chapter 8

It was right after speaking with his second-in-command. The captain went to his sparse quarters to lay down. Even though he truly didn't trust his second-in-command with his words. Actually he wasn't going to trust anyone on this mission. His superiors were paying him a great deal of money. In order to bring up as many as the missiles from the silo's.

This entire mission using this old trident nuclear submarine has several times pushed them back a notch, in order to finish up and head back home to Korea. Even though many of his comrades have been thinking that this mission was mostly a death wish.

Knowing full well that the United States military will no doubt be after them from beginning to end. And right now at this point....It doesn't look like this particular mission won't be ending well. As the captain with laying his head down onto the medium size pillow, currently was feeling this way in his quarters.

***********************

As soon as the mini sub was launch. Commander Stan Kowalski was able to inform the Seaview they were heading out on the search.

"Capricorn One to Seaview we are heading out to location. Please verified communications will contact again in thirty minutes." Commander Kowalski says over the speaker with his younger brother listening on to the conversation.

"Seaview to Capricorn One understood will wait for your communications." Sparks replied with closing off the connection.

It was at that particular moment Admiral Nelson came over to check with Sparks having heard the message going over the public address system. "Is everything all right Sparks?" He asked with standing right behind him with his right hand on his shoulder.

He looks up from his station taking off his ear phones. "Yes sir....They are heading out with turning on the cloaking device. Radar and sonar won't be able to see them on the screens, unless you know what your looking as a sensor ghost."

"Correct Sparks....I will be up front at the plotting table. Let me know on whether your able to receive a message from them."

"Aye sir." Nelson starts to move off to the front of the observation nose first before moving over to the plotting table. He was mostly worried for the most part with the Seaview perched on the ledge for now. Since most of all of the repairs have been made. They were mostly playing dead until they knew just where was the enemy submarine.

Commander Chip Morton taking the place for Captain Lee Crane currently sided line with a back issue once again. Morton was able to received the last of the repair reports from damage control parties.

"How does it look Chip from damage control?" Nelson says with looking down at the notes laid out on the plotting table.

"Damage control says that all of the repairs are done. We can lift off the ledge when you give the order." 

"That's good news commander. However as I said earlier we will be waiting until we know for sure just where the enemy submarine might be. Unless Capricorn One gets a good shot with the laser during the time that the cloaking device is still working." Nelson replied with touching the top part of his brow from being a little warm inside. "But for now we just wait and see what happens in the mean time."


	9. Chapter 9

Commander Morton had noticed how flush Admiral Nelson was looking to his face. He had refused treatment by Dr. Jamieson when he had seen that Captain Lee Crane was injured with his back.

Morton needed to make a decision on whether he should force the Admiral to head for sickbay before he drops to the floor. It was obvious the Admiral was having a great deal pain for when it comes to his right leg and shoulder. This wasn't the first time he's has done this with his own health. 

But now it seems that his injuries are catching up to the Admiral. Even though he was over seeing the operation outside of the sub with Capricorn One and the team.

Commander Morton slowly walked over to the Admiral. He was currently standing in the front of the observation nose waiting on word from Commander Kowalski. There has been no word from the mini sub for 15 minutes.

"Sir...why don't you take a rest or even head for sickbay for a check up. It's no doubt your right leg and shoulder is causing you a great deal of pain." He says with standing directly in front of him.

Admiral Nelson started to shake his head. "No Chip..I can't right now. It's too important right now to find out about the enemy sub, and the fate of the Seaview. I will go to sickbay if and when we survive the next one hour and 15 minutes. Understand Chip?" He replied with moving over towards the plotting table to check on something before going into the back with Sparks.

He was more interested on what was going on with Capricorn One and his two men inside. They were taking too long to answer back with a response. "Sparks anything?" Nelson was directly behind the radio operator waiting for a direct response.

"No sir...nothing at all. Do you want me to break radio silence to contact them directly?" He asked with turning his head to face the Admiral.

"No Sparks...I will wait another twenty minutes before deciding on breaking radio silence. Just keep me posted on anything you might pick up on your board." 

"Aye sir." He goes back to working his board for any type of communications either from Capricorn One or the enemy submarine.

But in the mean time....

Admiral Nelson decided to tell Commander Morton that he was going to sick bay for a quick trip to check up on Captain Crane. Along with the fact he was going to be needing pain killers for his leg and shoulder. He was starting to limp too badly from the pain, as with the shoulder. And it was obvious to his crew in the Control Room that Admiral Nelson was having a great deal of pain from his injuries.


	10. Chapter 10

Admiral Nelson was making his way to sick bay at a slow pace. His right leg really was giving him a great deal of pain at this point. Taking his time he was finally able to make it to the closed door. Thank goodness there was no one around in the corridor to see him this way.

Opening the door. He was able to walk in very slowly. It was at this time that Dr. Jamieson having to come out of his office after writing the last of the report on Ensign Susan Wallace. When he sees the Admiral limping. Dr. Jamieson quickly walks over to him to ask on whether he's ready to be checked out by his Chief Medical Officer.

"Are you ready Admiral Nelson to finally take it easy. I know damn well your in a great deal of pain with that leg of yours, as with your shoulder." He says with a full of steam ahead of him.

"Actually Doc just give me something for the pain. I need to get through this next hour in order to have the Seaview survive. I currently have two brothers in the mini sub trying to find out just where this god damn enemy submarine is supposed to be hiding." As he's being held up by Dr. Jamieson.

"All right Harriman...I will give you something strong for the pain. But your going to be needing treatment when this entire mission is over with. That's assuming we survive getting off this ledge we are perched on currently."

"Fine doc. I just hope that Captain Crane will be better once I decided to come back to sickbay." He asked with making the general statement about his friend.

"He will be Harry. Mostly he just needed rest in order to let the swelling goes down with the lower part of his spine. There wasn't any spinal core damage during the time he was thrown by the explosion of the missiles. Ok now come into my office while I go get the medication for you."

"Thanks." He says with walking into his office very slowly from the pain starting at his hip, while making it hard to properly stand up correctly.


	11. Chapter 11

Admiral Nelson was able to get off his feet sitting down. While he waited for Dr. Jamieson to come back in with the medication. He was able to notice the report on his desk in regard to the autopsy that was done on Ensign Susan Wallace. Even though she wasn't on the Seaview all that long. She still was able to make some what of an impact for when it came to her work. 

And having made the decision awhile back to become a host for a creature that needed to be rescue. When the joining happened. There was a short time that Susan had lost her own identity....until the merging was finally combined with both personalities.

When Jamieson came back into his office. He noticed that Admiral Nelson was reading his autopsy report. "Its too bad that the Seaview had to lose her and the alien that was inside of her." He responds to his friend sitting while waiting for the pain shots.

"I know Doc." As he winces in pain from switching his position in the chair.

"All right Harriman...lets get this over with. Your going to feel better in a few moments with the pain killers. First off he hands him a pill to take orally with water. As he walks over to the water cooler to fill up the small white cup for Nelson to drink down. 

"Thanks." He's able to take the pill right away with the water having to take in the entire cup of water. Secondly Dr. Jamieson then pulled out a needle to be shot into his right hip. He said it was some type of steroid to help some what with the pain shooting down to his foot.

"This is going to hurt a little having to be hitting the part of the bone. Otherwise it's going to take effect very quickly." Taking the needle he was able to set it at the correct setting before removing Nelson's pains in order to reach the right hip bone. "Here we go Harriman." Taking the needle, he's able to be quick with placing the needle while pushing the steroid into his bone area.

"Ouch...........Damn Doc that is smart." He says with trying to calm himself down from the painful burning of the needle hitting his hip bone. But after a few moments the burning was going away....along with the dullness of his hip pain.

"Ok...it's working. I suggest you go slow with the walking. Remember Harriman when this mission is over with. Your to come see me for further treatment."

"I will." He's able to pull up his pants with closing of the belt buckle on his tan pants. At least he's able to walk straight without having to limp back to the Control Room.


	12. Chapter 12

But in the meantime....Capricorn One was getting close into the area of the trident submarine.

Second-in-Command Jun Lung was able to order the sub to head on down to 3000 feet to avoid some of the water currents in the area they entered. They needed to be extremely careful with their speed. Since they have been carrying five of the missiles that were brought up from the silo's within the defense grid.

While in the control room of the trident. There radar/sonar systems were registering some sort of a sensor ghost. Even Jun Ling was able to understand why it was happening in the first place. Having to asked his main radar man Wo chow on what he thought it might be on his screen. Since the sensor ghost was moving in slowly towards them.

Speaking in Korean to Jun Ling. He was able to walk over to him to take the ear phones from his hands. "Sir...I have no idea what it might be at this time. I never seen anything like it before."

"Continue to keep watching the screen. I will need to advise the captain of this situation." He says with backing away from the station. In order to grab the intercom from behind the periscope stand.....

But for now everyone inside the control room were staying busy until they heard the captain with their next moves.

As soon as the captain received the word from Jun Ling. He was able to quickly get off his cot with not looking at his appearance before leaving his quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Time was basically running down on the Capricorn One and the cloaking device. Kowalski was able to inform his brother of this fact. Even though they were getting awfully close to the enemy submarine's position.

They would have to drop down further with their depth in order to use the laser. All set to be fired at the submarine. It's going to be awfully close for both men inside of the mini sub. Mainly because of the blast from the missiles and the after shocks.

Both Kowalski and his brother Stanley will have to be on their toes. Once the laser is activated hitting the missile room's section. That part of the sub will be the first to be hit once the explosion takes place.

Afterwards everyone on board will directly be killed by the massive explosion of the missiles blowing.

Commander Kowalski was able to change there position with the mini sub. They were heading down to the lever of 2900 feet, while the enemy sub was at a level of 3000.

His brother Kowalski was able to say that it was going to take another 30 seconds to be into place with the depth level. "Laser is ready to be set and fired upon the submarine."

"That's good Ski...I will send a coded message to the Seaview to be ready for the aftershocks."

Taking the moment to reset the communications device on the side of his seat. he was quickly able to send the message before his brother is able to push the button for the laser.

**************************

On board the Seaview....

Admiral Nelson and Commander Chip Morton were getting the message from Capricorn One in regard to firing the laser.

Admiral Nelson was able to inform Commander Morton to have the Seaview move at flank speed. Nelson went to speak into the intercom next to the radio shack. "Attention all hands. Emergency...brace for severe after shocks from the explosion of the enemy sub from behind us."

It was at this point for when the Seaview started to move at flank speed after giving the order to engineering and the helmsman from inside of the Control Room.

It was a moment later....

Capricorn One fired the laser hitting directly the missile room. Both Stanley and Kowalski moved the mini sub to a higher depth level quickly just prior to the after shocks.

The trident nuclear submarine went up into a fire ball destroying everyone of the crew members that were serving abroad, and including all five of the defense grid missiles that were taken from the silo's.

"Kowalski having to check the radar in front of him. He was able to inform his brother that the after shocks will be hitting the area in 30 seconds.

"Hang on Ski...I will see how much more speed we can get out of this mini sub." Commander Kowalski wasn't able to get far for when the after shocks hit to bounce them around. And to send them three miles away from the Seaview and the destruction of the enemy sub.

But thank god both brothers weren't hurt during the after shocks. Along with no further damage done to the mini submarine. Commander Kowalski was able to finally turn the mini sub around to head on back to the Seaview's position.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone on board the Seaview were getting themselves together just after the shock waves. The submarine didn't abstain any further damage to the hull or any of the vital departments on board.

Nor were there any other injuries accept for the death of Ensign Susan Wallace.

It was at this time when Sparks was receiving a message from the mini sub. He called over Commander Chip Morton and Admiral Nelson for which they came from the plotting table. Nelson was able to walk under his own power after being given the pain killers.

"Sir...Commander Kowalski just informed me that the mini sub will be arriving in ten minutes. They were thrown some three miles from their previous position of the enemy sub."

"Excellent Sparks...please advised them they are to stay put at their position. The Seaview will be moving off the ledge in a moment, we will meet them." He says to the radioman going to work on his board to contact the Capricorn One.

"Aye Sir." Sparks responded to Admiral Nelson and his order.

"Chip have the Seaview start moving at quarter speed in order to meet up with the mini sub."

"Right away Admiral Nelson." Its at this point Commander Morton moved up front to advised the helmsman to get them off the ledge at quarter speed, along with the engineering department.

Moments later the Seaview was moving towards the mini sub with both brothers inside. Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton were please with the results of the repairs having been made.

Along with the fact that Dr. Jamieson will be calling the Control Room soon to have the Admiral to hand over command to Commander Morton until they reach the home port of Santa Barbara, California.

But first things first...........

Once the Seaview was able to reach the desire destination of the mini sub Capricorn One with both brothers inside. The mini sub were given the proper order to dock inside of the missile room. While having Kowalski and his brother Stan to head for a medical check in sick bay before they are able to head back for duty.

*****************************  
FINALE

Since the Seaview was on its way home. Admiral Nelson asked Dr. Jamieson on whether it would be all right with having Captain Lee Crane do the last rites to have Ensign Susan Wallace buried at sea. He agreed since the captain was doing much better physically for when it came to his lower spine.

It was an sad affair with half of the crew standing on the top deck of the Seaview to watch the proceedings with the burial. Admiral Nelson having to be sitting this time around due to his injured right shoulder and leg. He was listening to the words that were coming out of the mouth of Captain Lee Crane. As he was reading from the bible with such strong emotion with the death of a special crew member.

And when it was time after he was finally finished with his words. Her body having been wrapped was able to fall into the icy waters for an internal life with god.

After the ceremony was over with. Everyone that had attended were able to go back to their shifts including Commander Stanley Kowalski and his brother.

It was at this time with the Seaview heading back home. Dr. Jamieson had advised Admiral Nelson that he's going to be needing some minor surgery for when they get back to the Institute's medical clinic.

But for now...He was ordered back to his quarters to stay off his legs with doing very little paper work. He will have to leave the report to ONI with either Captain Lee Crane or Commander Chip Morton to speak with Admiral Jiggs Starke or Admiral Stone, in regard to the destroyed neutral submarine and the destruction of the five defense grid missiles that needs to be replaced.

 

THE END


End file.
